


[ART] Don't leave me

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Blood, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: кинк на кровь, кинк на раненияАвтор —|S|WeRL
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	[ART] Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на кровь, кинк на ранения
> 
> Автор — [**|S|WeRL**](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1572682)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37m4h.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/751877275259240550/dontleaveme.jpg)


End file.
